The Research Translation Core aims to develop and provide efficient mechanisms by which the results of the proposed research here, and relevant research outside of the project, become available to the project's stakeholders. The stakeholders are defined by the choice of a state-based approach centering on Rhode Island. The mechanisms for conveying results out from the project include both technical information communication as well as technology transfer. There will be coordination with key state agencies- the Rl Dept. of Environmental Management (Environmental Protection Bureau) and Rl Dept. of Health Office of Environmental Risk Assessment, fostered by a project-funded, Brown-based state agencies liaison (SAL). The SAL will coordinate communications on current issues between Brown and the state agencies, and between the state agencies themselves. The core Leader, Co-Leaders and SAL will use advanced social science tools to define effective communications concerning the health implications and management options for complexly contaminated sites in Rl. Stakeholders include health professionals (to be reached by targeted continuing medical education courses and grand rounds), as well as developers, legal professionals and environmental professionals. The Outreach Core separately describes efforts aimed at the general public. The project's researchers will serve as principal experts for some communications, but will also serve as information gatekeepers for their areas- identifying as needed experts and sources of information external to the project. The SAL will identify where the stakeholders have immediate information needs and the project leaders will help formulate a response. Meanwhile, in addition to traditional publication and seminar routes for dissemination of their research results, the project leaders will be assisted by the SAL in organizing targeted scientific conferences allowing interchange of advanced research. There will also be a funded technology transfer mechanism, set up in conjunction with Brown's technology partnership program.